1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for mounting a brake cable to a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A motorcycle is known that has a brake lever provided on a handlebar that is connected to a rear wheel brake through a brake cable. When a driver's brake operation is transmitted to the rear wheel brake by the brake cable, a transmitting loss of the brake operation may be generated by friction between an inner cable and an outer cable covering the inner cable, and the extension of the inner cable or the like. In order to reduce such transmitting loss, the brake cable is preferably laid at a center in a vehicle width direction to reduce the number of portions at which the brake cable is bent and to shorten the brake cable. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-301559, in a motorcycle provided with a pair of right and left main frames, for example, a rear wheel brake cable is passed through a concave part is formed in an upper part of an engine such that the rear wheel brake cable lays at the center in the vehicle width direction.
Although the brake cable is centered in JP 11-301559, it may be largely swung by vibration of the vehicle body. The brake cable must be supported at a plurality of locations in order to prevent such swing. However, because the temperature of the engine increases during vehicle operation, and the concave part through which the cable is passed is formed in the engine, the brake cable cannot be supported near the concave part, and swing of the brake cable is easily generated.